villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yvoone Criddle
Yvoone Criddle is a character in MADtv. She only appeared in two sketches in the series, in which she served as the main antagonist. Yvoone is a skinny, middle-aged Afro-American woman with a monotone voice. Whenever people do small things to her, she always tries to pay them back somehow (i.e. trying to kill them). She is portrayed by of MADtv fame and Chocolate News. Biography In her first appearance, Yvoone is arguing with a man by the name of Jamie Sheppler when a police officer arrives in his car and tries to intervene. Jamie says that after going to the mall with his family, she was chasing him for 20 miles ramming the back of their car violently (on purpose), and even tried to run them off a cliff when he tried to lose her in some hills. The officer asks Yvoone if she tried to kill him and his children and she confesses, actually believing that she did nothing wrong (much to the officer's shock). Yvoone tells the officer that Jamie took her parking spot and because of this (and the fact that she does not like walking far), she tried to kill him and his family. She makes things even worse for herself when she says that she needed to get a shovel to "brain" (murder) her neighbor's dog simply because her neighbor's sprinkler hit her car and got it all wet, taking the paint off. Yvoone is then arrested, but she does not resist and continues talking, trying to justify her actions. In her second and last appearance, Yvoone had sued a neighbor named Elinor Sorg for $10,000 after a few of her leaves blew into Yvoone's lawn after they were raked (even though it was really the wind that blew the leaves) and took her to court. Elinor says that she did rake the leaves off Yvoone's lawn, but it wasn't good enough for her and Yvoone called social services and told them that she was abusing her own kids, and thus, she lost her children when they arrived at her home and took them away. Judge Marilyn Milian then asked Yvoone if it was true and the black lady confesses. Offended, Judge Marilyn demands that Yvoone call herself an evil person (and she did, but then she continued talking all the way and not even listening to the judge) and rules in favor of the defendant. It was then possible that Elinor got her kids back and Yvoone got in trouble (and arrested) yet again for lying. Personality Despite acting mean and diabolical throughout the franchise, Yvoone is actually extremely honest and thinks she never does anything wrong (though she does). And when she gets into trouble, she never fights back. Gallery Images Yvoone Criddle argues with Jamie Sheppler.jpg|Yvoone arguing with Jamie. Yvoone Kriddle.jpg Yvonne Kriddle.jpg Yvonne Criddle.jpg Trivia *Most people call Yvoone "Ms. Criddle". *Her name can also be spelled as "Yvonne Criddle", "Yvonne Kriddle", etc. *Based on her two appearances, her wardrobe consists of very strange shirts, all of which depict flowers. *Even though Yvoone is despicable, she is an extremely honest and calm person who has no problem telling authorities all about what she has done so far, and never thinks that what she did was totally wrong; when being punished for her actions, Yvoone presents no resistance whatsoever (and always argues about the situation to herself (or to other people), thus proving that she is absolutely crazy). Category:Female Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Imprisoned